Seven-D
by untitled page
Summary: Beginilah jadinya kalau 7D sudah berkumpul –"udah deh, ancur," /kumpulan drabble humor gagal.


_Seven-D_

* * *

Genre : Humor

Rated : T

Summary : Beginilah jadinya kalau 7D sudah berkumpul –"udah deh, ancur," /kumpulan drabble humor gagal.

 **Disclaimer** : Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media

 **Warning** : OOC, AU, typo, alur cerita gaje, bahasa gaje, cerita gaje, dan kegaje-gajean lainnya, dll.

Terinspirasi dari cerita asli. Kesamaan cerita adalah ketidaksengajaan. _Don't like, don't read_.

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Awal masuk**

Biasanya awal masuk tuh masih pada malu-malu. Apalagi baru masuk SMP. Yah, pokoknya rada-rada malu gitu deh.

"Heh, dasar bego! Siniin makanan gue!"

–tapi kayaknya nggak berlaku buat kelas 7D.

* * *

 **Beach?**

"Mik, bahasa inggris-nya pantai itu _beach_ , kan?" tanya Pico dengan wajah polos pada temannya yang bersurai biru toska ini.

Mikuo yang sedang memakan burger, langsung tersedak dengan sangat tidak elitnya.

"Eh, iya-iya.." jawab Mikuo agak gugup, salah dirinya yang _terlalu pintar berbahasa inggris_ sehingga dia salah dengar.

Namun, sebuah senyuman jahil terpampang di wajah kembaran Miku ini.

"Woy Pic, kalo lo mau dapet nilai bagus, lo teriak _beach_ berkali-kali di pengeras suara sono!" tawar Mikuo dengan tampang jahil yang tidak diketahui Pico. Dan dengan bodohnya, Pico melakukan apa yang dikatakan Mikuo.

Lima menit kemudian, Mikuo jadi korban jeweran Meiko-sensei.

* * *

 **Curhat**

"Mayu, jadi ceritanya gini," Maika memulai sesi curhatnya.

5 jam kemudian,

"...nah, jadi gitu, –eh!? Lu dengerin gak sih?!"

Maika kesal karena ujung-ujungnya Mayu tertidur.

* * *

 **Dope**

"Eh, kelas lain udah pada punya nama tuh, kelas kita apaan?" ucap Lily membuka pembicaraan.

"Hm.. apaan yah?" respon yang lainnya.

"Ah.. gue tau!" ucap Rin di antara mereka-mereka yang putus asa(?).

"Apaan?" tanya yang lainnya dengan semangat membara.

"Seven-Dope," jawab Rin dengan cengiran khasnya.

Krik.

 _Kumat lu, Rin._

(yang ARMY pasti ngerti).

* * *

 **English**

"Sensei, bolehkah saya pergi ke toilet?" tanya Rin dengan wajah memelas.

Oliver-sensei yang sedang menjelaskan di depan kelas hanya melirik Rin dengan wajah menyeramkan yang bisa membunuh siapa saja yang menentangnya. Padahal wajahnya shota.

"Ini pelajaran bahasa Inggris, jadi gunakan bahasa Inggris dengan baik dan benar," suruh Oliver-sensei.

Semua anak kelas 7D melihat Oliver-sensei dengan tatapan membunuh.

' _Kamprett! Sensei aja nggak pake bahasa Inggris! GUE BUNUH DOSA NGGAK YA?!_ '

* * *

 **Fandom**

Presentase kelas 7D:

75% k-popers dan drakor lovers

15% anime, manga, dan kejepang-jepangan

5% normal

4% film barat

1% serial TV india

Sial untuk Iroha karena hanya dia penggemar serial india.

* * *

 **Garing**

"Nah, terus adek gue jatoh ke kali deh!" cerita Lui sambil ketawa sendiri. Miku, Rin, Maika, Aria, Len, Kaito, dan Pico menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Garing ih, gak seru," kritik Miku.

" _Blacklist_ dia," suruh Rin dan diikuti anggukan teman-temannya. Semuanya pun pergi menjauh dari Lui.

"Eh-eh,"

Lui pun pundung di pojokan.

* * *

 **Hobi**

Hobinya anak 7D? Nggak usah ditanya, pastinya nyanyi.

Tapi, nyanyi ngawur.

"Emang lagi manja, aku pengen dimanja.. pengen berduaan dengan dirimu saja.. emang lagi cantik, tapi bukan sok cantik, cantik-cantik gini hanya untuk dirimu...!"

(bahkan yang cowok juga ikutan nyanyi).

Pulang sekolah, semua anak 7D dihukum membersihkan toilet karena terlalu berisik.

* * *

 **Iri**

Kelas 7D dikejutkan dengan dua sosok bersurai hijau dan kuning yang sedang berduaan, mojok di belakang kelas.

"Gumi ama Rinto pacaran, ya?" tanya Mikuo sambil melirik dua insan yang sedang mojok itu.

"Mereka udah pacaran dari SD," jawab Rin sambil ikut-ikutan melirik sinis pada kembarannya. "Kenapa emang? Cemburu?"

Mikuo menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

.

"Gue nggak cemburu, cuman IRI."

* * *

 **Jawaban**

Yukari sedang memeriksa jawaban ulangan soal MTK kelas 7 karena dia adalah guru MTK kelas 7. Banyaknya tumpukan kertas membuatnya kewalahan. Sakit kepalanya yang dari kemarin pun berusaha ditahannya.

 _Nama : Hatsune Mikuo_

 _Kelas : 7D_

 _Apa yang dimaksud dengan bruto, tara, dan netto?_

 _[lah, apa hubungannya dengan saya? Belum tentu nanti saya kerja di bagian industri makanan.]_

Wajah Yukari berubah menjadi masam. Kepalanya yang sudah pusing pun bertambah pusing. Dia menyingkirkan kertas itu dengan kertas-kertas lainnya, yang ternyata jawaban abstrak dari kelas 7D.

 _Nama : Hirasawa Pico_

 _Kelas : 7D_

 _Apa yang dimaksud dengan bruto, tara, dan netto?_

 _[gak tau ah bu, saya pusing mikirnya.]_

–keesokan harinya, kelas 7D bersorak sorai saat mendengar kabar bahwa guru MTK mereka mengundurkan diri dari sekolah.

* * *

 **Ketua kelas**

"Ehm, kalian," Kaito sang ketua kelas sedang mencoba mencari perhatian teman-temannya. Namun teman-temannya banyak yang asik ngobrol dan bermain.

"Kiyoteru-sensei memberi kita tugas,"

Seisi kelas pun terdiam. Semuanya melihat ke arah Kaito.

"Kalo gitu lo aja yang ngerjain, lo kan _ketua kelas_!" sahut Len. Kaito kicep. Dan seketika semuanya tertawa dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya masing-masing tanpa menghiraukan Kaito yang sakit hati.

"Gini deh, nasib ketua kelas,"

* * *

 **Liburan**

Liburan semester yang pertama di SMP dimanfaatkan oleh siswa dan siswi dengan bermalas-malasan di rumah, bermanja-manja dengan kamar, atau berkencan dengan _handphone_ kesayangannya.

Hari ke-sepuluh, Len mulai merasa bosan. Dari kemarin dia hanya tidur di ranjangnya tercinta. Dan sepertinya dia mulai kangen dengan teman-teman kelasnya..

Bocah shota bersurai _honey blonde_ ini pun mengajak anak kelasnya untuk nonton film yang lagi dingin-dinginnya(?).

 _Len : woy guys, nobar kuy  
Rin : elah, kyk lu bakal dateng aj :b  
Len : gue bakal dateng elah!  
Maika : emg lu mau nonton apa?  
Len : nonton runad kuy! film horror, keknya seru  
Aoki : gila gue gk berani nonton horror ih!  
Gakupo : y udh lu gk ush dateng bego!  
Aoki : diem lu, banci! Terserah gue mau dateng ato gk  
Gakupo : heh, ngatain gua banci? Gua ni laki" sejati!  
Aoki : perlu dipertanyakan  
Gakupo : diem dah lu  
Aoki : suka" gue, hak" gue  
Maika : pasangan baru, diem!_

Len jadi bete. Kedua temannya ini malah bertengkar.

 _Len : diem lu pada! Jd kgk?  
Rin : serah  
Miku : boleh tuh  
Kaito : gue ikut klo pada ikut  
Maika : terserah  
Aoki : gue ikut kalo si banci gk ikut  
Gakupo : yg ada lu yg gk ikut, gua mau ikut ah  
Len : udh, pokoknya besok gue tunggu di mall **** jam 8, gece ya!_

–keesokan harinya, anak 7D kesal menunggu Len yang bangun kesiangan.

* * *

 **Minjem buku**

Pagi itu, terdengar suara yang sangat berisik dari kelas 7D.

"Woy, Fukase! Pinjem buku lo, gua mau nyontek!"

"Miku! Lo yang rajin ngerjain tugas, siniin buku lo!"

"Gawat Kai, gua butuh bantuan lo! Pinjemin buku lo!"

"Rin! Walaupun lo sangklek, pinjemin buku lo!"

"Aduh gawat, belum gue kerjain samsek!"

Kelas 7D pun udah jadi kapal pecah, dengan berbagai teriakan histeris di dalamnya.

"Cepetan, keburu ketahuan guru–"

Mata Mikuo membelalak setelah melihat seseorang yang memasuki kelas.

–naas bagi kelas 7D, mereka melewati hari pertama di semester dua dengan hukuman berbaris di bawah teriknya matahari.

* * *

 **Nobar**

"Dilan, aku rindu,"

"Jangan rindu, rindu itu berat,–"

"KAMU NGGAK AKAN KUAT..!" teriak anak kelas 7D dengan histeris.

Jadi ceritanya anak 7D lagi nonton Dilan di rumah Aoki. Rame-rame, untungnya orangtua Aoki nggak ada di rumah. Kalau ada, bisa diusir mereka semua.

Rupanya semua anak kelas 7D lagi demam Dilan,

–eh, nggak buat si rambut toska yang berkuncir dua ini.

"Udah deh, ancur," komentar Miku nggak senang ngeliat temen-temennya.

* * *

 **OSIS**

"Tunggu," cegat seorang senpai dengan surai menyerupai permen kapas. Aria menolehkan kepalanya, menatap iris tajam senpai itu.

"Kenapa, Megurine-senpai?"

"Kaos kakimu berwarna _pink_ , aku harus mengguntingnya," jawab Luka dengan tatapan tajam.

"Lho? Kenapa digunting? Yang penting aku pakai kaos kaki, kan?" balas Aria dengan muka _innocent_.

" _Pink_ itu bukan warna yang baik untuk kaos kaki,"

"Rambut senpai saja berwarna _pink_ ," ucap Aria dengan songongnya.

"Eh?! Lancang sekali kau! Berasal dari kelas mana, kau?!" Luka mulai marah.

"Kelas 7D," jawab Aria di sertai seringai kecil. Di belakangnya, anak kelas 7D sudah bersiap membelanya.

"Senpai bilang, _pink_ bukan warna yang baik untuk kaos kaki, tapi senpai sendiri pakai kaos kaki _pink_ ," ucap Rin seakan mengejeknya.

"E-eh?! Ja-jangan bersikap tidak sopan!" protes Luka sambil berusaha menutupi kaos kakinya.

"Eh, sepatunya juga berwarna _pink_!" desis Teto.

"Rambut senpai saja berwarna _pink_!" teriak Pico.

"Woah! Senpai memakai tiga gelang dan semuanya berwarna _pink_! Hebat!"

"Senpai bahkan memakai bando berwarna _pink_! Warnanya jadi mati, tuh!"

"Celana dalam senpai juga berwarna _pink_ ," ucap Mikuo dengan tatapan mesum.

"Heh! Dasar mesum!" teriak Luka sambil menutupi roknya.

"Kayaknya baju dalam senpai juga berwarna _pink_ ,"

Pipi Luka pun memerah mendengar kata-kata Mikuo yang disambut gelak tawa teman-temannya. Dengan wajah kesal, dia berlari meninggalkan adik-adik kelasnya.

.

.

.

Megurine Luka. 14 tahun. Anggota OSIS keamanan. Di- _bully_ adik kelasnya.

* * *

 **Piket**

"Woy, Gakupo!" panggil Len. Si rambut ungu itu pun menoleh saat dia sudah berada di ambang pintu.

"Kenapa?"

"Rambutmu kenapa! Piket dulu woy!" jawab Len kesal.

"Hari ini gue ada acara keluarga," sergah Gakupo langsung berlalu keluar kelas dengan tidak berperikemanusiaannya meninggalkan Len piket sendiri.

"Eh, buset lu Gakupo. Awas aja minggu depan lu piket sendirian," ucap Len dengan mata yang sudah berapi-api.

* * *

 **Queen**

Ketika Len pergi dengan Rin, semua kemauan Rin harus dituruti. Dan Rin akan berubah menjadi ratu menyeramkan yang suka menindas rakyatnya.

"Len!" suara manis itu membuat Len tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ih.. lo datengnya cepet banget, sih!" protes Rin sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Lho? Yang ada lo yang telat! Kan kita janjian jam 8, lu malah dateng jam 9! Gue juga capek nungguin, kali!" balas Len sambil memarahi Rin.

Rin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Lain kali kalo dateng nggak usah cepet-cepet!"

.

.

.

"Len! Lama banget lu!" teriak Rin. Len pun berlari menyusulnya.

"Lah? Kemaren kata lu kalo dateng jangan cepet-cepet. Gimana, sih?"

"Kita janjian jam 8, lu malah dateng jam 9! Nggak sopan tahu, bikin cewek nunggu!"

.

Ya ampun, Len mau mati sekarang aja boleh nggak?

* * *

 **Rencana**

"Eh, kabarnya si Kaito pengen nembak Miku!" teriak cowok-cowok di kelas saat sang ketua kelas yang diomongin nggak ada.

"Yang bener lu?! Gila, Miku kan suka sama Kaito!" balas Gumi dengan teriakannya yang cempreng.

"Gimana nih?! Gue nggak sudi kalo cuma mereka yang pacaran!" protes Len di tengah-tengah riuhnya kelas.

"Kita nggak boleh membiarkan itu terjadi," ucap Rinto dengan seringai menyeramkan.

–setelah rencana terlaksanakan, semua anak kelas 7D (minus Miku) mendapat amukan dari sang ketua kelas.

* * *

 **Sepatu**

"Woy! Si Len pake sepatu baru tuh!" seru Kaito dengan suara keras.

Sepatu Len pun menjadi korban injakan teman-temannya.

* * *

 **Temen**

"Woy guys, liat! Di sana ada kecoak terbang!" teriak Rin sambil menunjuk ke arah langit-langit mall.

"Heh, di mall gini masih ada kecoak?!" teriak Kaito dengan sangat tidak sopannya.

"Dia harus dibasmi!" teriak Len, langsung mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Ayo kita basmi, guys!" ajak Aoki.

"AYO!"

Semuanya pun mulai membasmi kecoak tak bersalah itu.

"Dek," panggil seorang mbak-mbak. Mayu menoleh.

"Temannya?"

.

"Bukanlah, mbak! Orang bodoh kayak gitu masa' teman saya?"

* * *

 **Ujian**

Hari ini ada ujian MTK, pelajaran yang paling dibenci murid-murid kelas 7D.

"Ssst, Rin!" panggil Pico dengan sangat halus dari samping kanan meja Rin.

Rin hanya menengok dan berbisik, "apaan?" jawabnya agak ketus karena mumet dengan semua soal yang ada.

"Nomer satu sampe sepuluh, dong," pinta Pico dengan _puppy eyes_ maksimal.

Rin yang dari tadi udah mumet malah dibikin tambah mumet.

"Gila lu! Gue aja jawabnya ngaco!" balas Rin dengan tampang kesal.

"Udah, nggak apa-apa! Dari pada jawaban gue kosong!"

Rin masih menampakkan wajah kesalnya. Dengan tidak ikhlas dia melihat jawaban dari nomor satu sampai nomor sepuluh miliknya. Hendak memberitahu Pico, sebuah ide iseng muncul di otaknya.

"APA PIC, NOMOR SATU SAMPE SEPULUH?!" teriak Rin yang membuat seisi kelas kaget, termasuk Pico.

Pulang sekolah, Pico dihukum ngepel lorong sekolah dan Rin tersenyum menang.

* * *

 **Victory**

"Arti nama kelompok kita itu apa?" tanya Mayu dengan polos setelah melihat nama kelompok lombanya adalah V.

"V itu..." jawab Rin dengan sok misterius. "ganteng kok,"

Krik. _Kumat lagi lu, Rin._

"Bukan, bukan, V itu diambil dari Victory kan, Gumi?" tanya Miku yang pintar sambil melirik sang pembuat nama kelompok.

"...bukan," jawab Gumi dengan wajah suram menyeramkan yang sedang menunduk. Ketiga temannya pun ketakutan. "V itu..."

.

.

.

"Vernon," lanjutnya dengan cengiran.

Krik.

 _Ikutan kumat lu, Gum._

(giliran Carat beraksi XD).

* * *

 **Werewolf**

Mengisi kebosanan jamkos yang ada, kelas 7D pun memutuskan pacarnya masing-masing –eh salah, yang bener 'memutuskan untuk bermain werewolf'.

Narator kali ini adalah Miku. Yang main seluruh anak kelas 7D, cuma tiga puluh tiga orang.

"Kaito, kau mau jadi apa?" tanya Miku pada sang ketua kelas. Kaito cuma jawab "terserah,"

Anehnya, si Miku malah nanya dan sesuka hati mereka mau jadi apa.

"Kamu jadi raja mau nggak?" tawar Miku.

"Kenapa raja?" tanya Kaito yang hatinya udah cenat-cenut karena berada di sebelah sang pujaan hati.

"Kan kamu _ketua kelas_ ,"

Jawaban itu entah kenapa jadi nyesek buat Kaito.

"Ng.., gini, sebenernya aku pengen kamu ikutan main juga," ucap Kaito dengan sok _gentle_.

"Trus kalo aku _werewolf_ -nya, kamu seneng bunuh aku?" tanya Miku dengan wajah sebal.

"Eh.., bukan gitu," jawab Kaito agak panik.

Kaito pun berdehem. Dia memegang tangan Miku. Sisa anak kelas 7D udah jadi _background_ buat momen mesra mereka.

"Kalo aku jadi romeo, kamu jadi julietnya," ucap Kaito dengan romantisnya.

Bukannya dapet senyuman Miku atau pipi merahnya, Miku malah menepis tangannya.

"Trus kamu minta aku mati bareng? Ih, nggak ya, aku masih mau idup,"

.

.

.

Aduh, JLEB banget buat Kaito.

* * *

 **Xie xie**

"Rin, sel itu apaan, sih?" tanya Tianyi saat pelajaran IPA.

"Sel itu unit struktural dan fungsional terkecil dari suatu organisme," jawab Rin acuh tak acuh.

"Oh.. _xie xie_ ,"

"Ng? Lu nggak usah sok china deh,"

.

.

.

"EMANG GUE ORANG CHINA, OGEB!"

* * *

 **Year**

Tidak terasa sudah setahun mereka duduk di bangku kelas 7. Hari ini adalah hari ujian terakhir di kelas 7.

"YEAAYY..! UJIAN SELESAII...!"

Kelas 7D pun merayakan pesta di kelas. Mulai dari makan makanan patungan, sampai coret-coret seragam (mereka bilang ingin beli seragam baru). Tak lupa wali kelas pun mereka undang.

"Nah, ini hari terakhir kita bareng-bareng. Mungkin nanti ada yang sekelas lagi atau nggak, tapi gue harap kita tetep solid, jangan ada yang sombong mentang-mentang punya banyak temen baru. Pokoknya, tetep saling mengerti satu sama lain," pidato dari sang ketua kelas membuat seisi kelas menangis terharu. Mereka pun langsung berpelukan dengan teman masing-masing.

"Mik, mungkin hidup lo gak lama lagi, jadi jangan lupain gue, ya," ucap Len sambil memeluk Mikuo dan menangis histeris.

"Tapi kayaknya lo yang mati duluan, jadi jangan lupa cari pacar dulu, ya," balas Mikuo yang juga menangis.

Hari itu, menjadi hari paling berkesan bagi kelas 7D.

* * *

 **Zaman old vs jaman now**

"Eh, udah lama nggak ketemu! Masih idup aja lo!"

Kira-kira, itulah kata-kata ajaib yang membuat kafe ini mendadak rame. Ditambah dengan kumpulan orang-orang dengan rambut abnormal dan sifatnya juga abnormal.

"Gila aja! Miku beneran ama Kaito, nih?!" kaget gadis bersurai hijau lumut sambil menunjuk kedua temannya, yang cowok punya rambut biru tua, yang cewek punya rambut ijo toska. Sementara mereka yang ditunjuk secara tidak sopan itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kok, bisa, sih?! Kita, kan, udah mencoba berbagai cara buat ngegagalin Kaito nembak Miku!" teriak Len histeris.

"Gue bilang apa, jodoh nggak akan kemana," balas Kaito dengan gaya sok _cool_. "Lu juga malah sama jeruk sangklek itu, kan?" tanya Kaito bermaksud menggoda Len.

Anak kelas 7D pun menjalankan acara reuninya dengan keributan. Sudah 6 tahun sejak mereka meninggalkan gelar 'anak kelas 7D' dan memperlihatkan takdir yang sangat tidak dipercaya. Yah, misalnya pacar. Kaito dengan Miku, Len dengan Rin, Gakupo dengan Aoki, Gumi dengan Rinto, Maika dengan Pico, Lui dengan Aria, Mikuo dengan Lily, Lenka dengan Leon, dan lain-lain. Benar-benar takdir yang sangat tidak diduga.

Mungkin, itu semua karena mereka terlalu kompak sejak dulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **Pojok coretan**

Baru kali ini berusaha bikin fanfic humor. Nggak kerasa humornya, ya? Hehe.

Ini semua author ambil pas author masih kelas 7.

 **Review?**


End file.
